


And If It's Over

by SuperSQcat (sadisticlover86)



Series: I'm not Ready [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticlover86/pseuds/SuperSQcat
Summary: Emma get served.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I just want to say thank you for those who read and left kudos on the first fic in this series.  
> Again English is not my first language. and the title is from 'delta goodrem' song 'I'm not ready'.  
> sorry for the wait, life got in the way.  
> enjoy
> 
> Not 2: I've made a little bit of changes at the beginning, it will became clear why in the next installment.

Staring at the envelope on the coffee table, Emma has the sickening feeling that she knows exactly what it has inside of it.

She had woken up feeling miserable after another talk with Regina the day before. It’s been a week since Regina asked for separation and she couldn’t convince the brunette to delay the divorce, trying to prove to her that they still can work things out between them.

However, no matter how much she tried, Regina wasn’t swayed from her decision. Everything is different between them now, and she can understand why Regina is doing this, severing their bond to protect herself from what had happened. The thing is, Emma is sure that the incident will never change how deep her feelings for Regina, and what have been broken can be mended, because they can work things out between them, find another way to not let the past hurts surface again to remind them of what’s been lost.

Looking back at the envelop, she knows that Regina doesn’t share the same believes as she does and that sent a crippling pain shooting through her chest, thinking she’ll never get to hold Regina while they sleep, or kiss her good mornings and good nights.

Those little things, which kept her from losing who she is in the middle of the chaos that’s still her life, is why their relationship endured everything people have been throwing at them.

Lifting her eyes to look blankly at the wall, her world is crumbling at her feet, she remember the day she asked Regina on their first date  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She is nervous, so much so that every part of her body is trembling. This is it. This is the moment she’s going to ask Regina on a date. She just has to get out of her car, march in there, and nock. Simple as that.

They have been dancing this ridiculous dance since they first met. Yes, their encounters always been charged with hatred and resentment, but she knew it wasn’t all in her head. The looks she keeps receiving from Regina has been nothing but liquid heat melting her skin whenever they meet, the way she keeps saying her name, as if she taste it on her tongue, and every time, without fail, Emma whole body is set on fire.

However, that wasn’t all that is, physical attraction that is. Regina is gorgeous; every one with eyes can see that, but it’s the little things that has Emma snared in her trap. The way she looks at Henry with so much affections, that makes Emma wonder how can someone who’s been through so much, is capable of giving such love, and tenderness.

The first time she witnessed that look was when she first came to Storybrooke, crossing that part of her life that she swore she’d never revisit again after giving up her son. The look of pure relief and happiness that crossed the older woman’s face, Emma was sure it would forever be engraved in the forefront of her head. Then the look on her face when she lifted up her eyes, gazed at Emma for a long tense moment. That look told her everything she wanted to know about the older woman, the intensity and the fire that was burning in those coffee coloured eyes that was Emma secret addiction. She knew from the start, things won’t be easy. 

She had been proven right when Regina asked her to leave and never come back, that Henry was her son and not Emma’s. She knew, even though she denied it at the time, that her son had been giving the life she was hoping for him to have. The life that she couldn’t give him. Regina did an amazing job raising him on her own, except when he ran all the way to Boston looking for his biological mother. 

Emma took another deep breath; got out of her car and walked to the mansion, putting on a mask confident she doesn’t have at the moment. She stood in front the door, one more deep breath, bringing her hand to ring the bell once.

Not a minute passes and the door opens to the sight of Regina in one of her power suits, looking immaculate and indestructible like always. She takes in the way her skirt hugs the curve of her hips down to her thighs stopping above the knees an inch or two. Her shirt straining to contain those heavenly round firm globes she has fantasized about touching for so long, eyes lingering there for a bit, just to have her concentration halt to a stop by a throat being cleared by the same woman she has been ogling, those sinfully looking lips lifted up in a light smirk

“Emma, is there something you want other than gawking at me?”

Feeling the light blush she was sure is visible on her cheeks, she takes a deep breath bracing herself for what would come  
“go on a date with me?” she closes her eyes so tight she can see white spots in front of them, slamming her hand hard on her thigh. God, she could be such a moron sometimes.

She’s about to turn around and flee when she hears Regina’s voice waver a little when she asks “what?” and the look on her face, oh.. she looks so young and vulnerable, her hand coming to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ears and crossing them both at her chest, trying to give the illusion that she hasn’t been effected by what Emma had just asked her. Staring at Emma with trepidation.

She understand the older woman’s defensive mode, hell, she’d do the same things if it happens the other way around. Not believing that someone would want you with all the pain and the hurt that you’ve been through, thinking that no one understand you and all the torture and loneliness you have to suffer on the hands of others. So takes a step closer to her, reaching for her hand to uncross them and take her palms in hers.

“Regina, I know you might think that I’m not being sincere, and you have every right to question my intention, but I assure you that this” she gesture between them and continues, “is very much a long time coming. It had started the moment I came to Storybrooke with Henry, having left the miserable life I had before” 

Looking at Regina eyes, and seeing the way she’s gazing at her with a look full of longing and wonder, she breathes a long sigh, bringing her right hands to Regina face, cupping her soft cheeks. she leans closer Regina, heart fluttering at the shuddering breath the older woman inhales, she says

“Henry showed me that I still have a chance to make something out of my life, he gave me the family I’ve lost and brought me to you, the strongest and most wonderful person I’ve seen. people don’t survive what you’ve gone through, and yes, you have done some not so good stuff” Regina scuffs at that but she carries on “and that doesn’t define who you are. And I want to know you Regina, so please; will you go on a date with me?”

Her face goes hopeful as she watches Regina looking at her with a soft smile playing on her lips. Regina closes the remaining inches between their faces and join their lips in a delicate kiss, pulling back a minute later to utter a soft “yes” then leans back again for another kiss.

Their date goes as smoothly as possible. Emma takes her for a picnic deep in the forest, followed by a stroll at the harbour, watching the waves crash and listening to the seagulls sounds, creating a soft symphony inclosing them in a quit bubble.

Their date ended relatively early, both not wanting to alert Henry to the fact that they are actually on a date. They agreed to tell him once they’re sure about this. Once they arrived at the mansion, Emma killed the engine then exited the car to open the door for Regina who takes the hand that is offered to her.

Walking to the door, they stop and look at each other’s eyes scrutinizing the other for any sign of the other backing down from what was about to happen. With little movements, they gravitate towards each other to fuse their lips, softly sighing against each other’s mouths. Emma hands land on Regina’s hips, pulling her closer and savouring the way the older woman bite her lower lip in surprise, moaning herself at the sensation it evoked.

She pulls back reluctantly, keeping her hands where they are, leaning her forehead against Regina’s. She tries to control her breathing while kneading at the other women’s sides. Pulling back, she lock her gaze with Regina’s, pecking her once, she thinks to herself that it’s going to be hard to stay away from the older woman’s lips now that she knows how sweat they taste, and murmuring 

“Tonight was the most incredible, and… I can’t tell you how happy I’m that you agreed to do this” closing her eyes as Regina takes her face reverently in her hands, not believing that this… is actually happening

“I had a lovely evening too Emma, but it won’t be easy…”

Opening her eyes, she places her hands on the ones taking place at her face, she interrupt Regina “no, it won’t, but I don’t care, all I care about is having the two of you in my life, all I care about is keeping my family happy….”

She’s silenced by a pair of tender lips taking hers in a passionate kiss that takes the breath left in her lungs away. After they part, each panting hard, Regina continues saying

“You know what I meant; your family and this town won’t take our relationship kindly. I just wish you won’t… I wish that I could spare you and Henry the consequence backlash that is likely to happen because of me”

“We can handle it together” Emma circles her arms around Regina, holding the older woman in a gentle embrace “and this is not the time nor the place to discuss this. Let’s just…” she trails off, taking Regina’s lips again in a warm embrace with her own.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
Breaking out of her reverie, Emma watery eyes focuses again on the envelope. Reaching for it, she lifts it up from the coffee table, sliding out the papers lying inside. she wipes her eyes with the back of her hands, looking at the top of the papers and seeing both her name and Regina’s, a sob break free from her throat at the thought that there would be no them once she sign these papers, and that thought scar her more that she thought.

Grapping a pen from the table, she brings it to the papers to sign. She hesitate for a moment, is she really going to do this? Closing her eyes, inhaling deeply trying to control her breathing and stopping herself from breaking down, opening them again, she brings the pen down on the papers.

Yes, she is going to do this, because that’s what Regina wants, and what Regina wants, Emma gives.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this one. I might look over the first one and do a little revising. thank you for reading. The next will be up soon, just bear with me.


End file.
